Recently, a lithium secondary battery is generally employed as an electric source for driving small electronic devices. The lithium secondary battery essentially comprises a positive electrode, a nonaqueous electrolytic solution, and a negative electrode. A lithium secondary battery utilizing a positive electrode of lithium compound oxide such as LiCoO2 and a negative electrode of carbonaceous material or lithium metal is favorably employed. As the electrolytic solution for the lithium secondary battery, a carbonate such as ethylene carbonate (EC) or propylene carbonate (PC) is generally used.